Dreamless Sleep
by sej1986
Summary: Sequel to Dare to Dream. More Jack and Chloe fluff of course. Please R&R.Told you there would be a follow up!


_**Dreamless Sleep**_

Chloe couldn't sleep.

Rolling over, kicking the sheets back in frustration, she reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table. She blinked several times in disbelief at the green digits before her, refusing to believe that so little time had passed since she had dropped into her fitful sleep.

12.30.

She even grabbed her cell phone and double checked, throwing it down in dismay and punching the pillow in an attempt to get comfortable.

The room was too cold; Chloe reached down and pulled the sheets back over her, only to push them away once more five minutes later as the heat became oppressive. Tossing and turning had become a nightly occurrence. Several times she gave up and went back to work, the black bags under her eyes attracting curious stares from the night shift at CTU.

One night Bill had found her asleep in tech one and had fulfilled his earlier threat- Chloe found herself escorted from the building at three in the morning by two security guards, too weak to even argue.

The jacket had remained in the trunk of her car for almost two weeks before she worked up the nerve to take it back to CTU. A few times in the middle of the night she had snuck out and retrieved it, slipping it on almost guiltily when she couldn't sleep, but she always replaced it back in the car, her every intention being to give it back to its rightful owner.

The only problem was how to go about it.

XXXXX

"I love you."

She didn't stir as his breath tickled her ear. The words came easily, but Jack felt as though he'd cheated her by taking the coward's way out. Her eyes still flickered behind the lids, and he dropped another kiss on her forehead before standing up, unwilling to leave her but knowing that he couldn't be there when she awakened.

The door had slammed behind him, despite his efforts not to make too much noise. He didn't dare go back in; she would be awake for sure now.

Jack strode quickly down the hall and towards the stairs. Bill didn't question his whereabouts during the debrief that followed, instead urging him to go home and get some well deserved rest.

"I'll have my cell phone on if you need me," Jack said as Bill picked up his paperwork and made to leave the situation room.

"I won't," Bill assured him, holding the door open as the two men stepped back out onto the floor.

They parted ways at the foot of the stairs. Bill walked slowly back up to his office, not relishing the thought of an afternoon of paperwork which would surely lead to his returning home several hours later than planned.

Jack felt the chill of the afternoon air as he stepped into the parking lot and headed towards his car. The ache in his chest intensified with every step, but he ignored it as he drove out into the afternoon traffic, focussing on the road rather than the emotions welling up behind his eyes.

XXXXX

She toyed with various scenarios as she parked the car and opened the trunk, staring in at the jacket with a scowl on her face, as though glaring at it would make it go away. Chloe even squinted one eye, but to no avail.

The squeal of tyres signalled the entrance of another vehicle into the already crowded lot. One hand on the lid, Chloe watched as the car came to a halt a few spaces down from her, and held her breath as its occupant stepped out.

She needed only one glance to confirm her worst suspicions. Hastily grabbing the jacket, she stuffed it into a waiting carrier bag, locked the car and almost ran towards the main doors.

Bill's morning briefing seemed to take longer than normal that day. Or at least that's what Chloe thought. Unable to concentrate, her mind kept wandering to her locker, where she had temporarily stowed the incriminating evidence.

Once the day's assignments had been handed out, Chloe impatiently left the room, anxious to get her team started on their various tasks. Aware that Bill was watching her from his office, Chloe made sure everyone was working before excusing herself and heading towards the locker room.

Satisfied that the room was empty, Chloe keyed in the combination for her locker and swung the door back slowly.

Five minutes. That's all it will take. Just walk in, hang the jacket up and leave.

Scowling, Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly taking the jacket out of the bag and draping it over her arm. She was somewhat reluctant to let it go; it had almost become a part of her over the last few nights, as essential to her sleep as the quilt that covered her and the pillow she lay her head on.

As she made her way up the back staircase, she thought back to that day, still not entirely convinced it _hadn't _been a dream. He'd been there, she was certain of that, but as to the other? She had almost convinced herself that she'd imagined it, deciding that it would probably be better that way; it made more sense.

Didn't it?

XXXXX

"Thanks, Bill. Yeah, I'm going to get on with some paperwork before heading out. No, I'm okay." Closing the door, Jack's eyes fell immediately on the person standing behind his desk. "Listen, Bill. I'll talk with you later."

"I… was just leaving," Chloe stammered, watching as Jack finished his call and pocketed his cell phone. "Just, uh, putting the hourlies on your desk." She pointed to the thick manila envelope she had had the sense to bring with her, now resting in Jack's in-tray. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here if you're not in here." She moved towards the door, and Jack stood back to let her pass.

Without a backwards glance, Chloe pulled the door open and left the office.

Jack stood for a minute after she had gone, thrown by her unexpected presence. He reached out a hand for the folder she had left, and started absently flicking through it, noting nothing of interest. Moving over to the filing cabinet, he caught sight of something that definitely had not been in his office when he had left it three hours previously.

Walking slowly back towards the desk, Jack lifted the jacket from where it had been carefully draped across the back of the chair. A waft of faint perfume exuded from the fabric, and he held it up to his face, breathing it in.

Too late, he ran out of the office. The hallway was deserted.

XXXXX

Half way down the stairs, Chloe paused. She risked a glance back up towards Jack's office, but the door remained closed. She couldn't see him now, obscured by the metal railing running the length of the upper corridors.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. For the first time since she had started working at CTU, she left on time, much to the surprise of her team and the delight of Bill, who had constantly been on her case ever since that day she had fallen asleep in the break out room.

She sat in front of the TV for a few hours once home, willing tiredness to overcome her. When that proved unsuccessful, she retrieved her laptop from the bedroom and aimlessly surfed the internet. Boredom engulfed her within minutes; however sleep remained her enemy, remaining just out of reach.

Adamant that she wouldn't return to work, Chloe ran a bath and lay in the hot water, the heat soothing her aching muscles while the steam failed to clear her confused mind.

She had finally fallen into bed at 11.30, the sheets tangled around her as she lay and stared at the ceiling. Half formed dreams had followed. The sound of a vehicle pulling up outside had been the most vivid, however when Chloe finally gave in and opened her eyes, the sound had stopped.

Now, an hour later, Chloe found herself sitting up in bed, more awake than before. Pushing back the sheets again and lowering her feet to the ground, Chloe realised with a pang that this was the first night where she hadn't been plagued by her recurring dream.

XXXXX

Jack killed the engine and switched off the lights.

The street was bathed in darkness, and Jack closed his eyes as a yawn threatened in his throat.

It was late, that much he knew. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he had returned something to its rightful owner.

He felt almost guilty wearing the jacket, but it had been his way of keeping her close to him, breathing in the perfume that still lingered and pretending that she was there in his arms.

Removing it now, he stepped out of the car, closing the door quietly so as not to wake her.

XXXXX

Chloe grabbed her keys from the mess on the dining room table and shoved her feet into her tatty slippers. The night air was cold as she opened the front door, but she made her way purposefully over to the car, unlocking it and lifting the lid of the trunk, a habit that had become her nightly routine.

Only this time she didn't find what she was looking for.

She stared in at the darkened interior, as though glaring would make it reappear. Chloe even squinted one eye, but to no avail.

A breeze had picked up and Chloe silently berated herself for having stepped outside without a coat. She closed the trunk and locked it, feeling warmth spread across her back and down her arms.

It didn't feel like a blanket.

She turned round to see him gazing at her with that look on his face, one that said so much but really didn't say enough at all. Pulling the jacket closer around her, Chloe returned his stare, her eyes full of questions she already knew the answers to.

"For those times I can't be there to keep you warm."

Chloe nodded, understanding like no other could.

She led him back into the house, back up the stairs and into her room where he stood awkwardly until she took his hand. They lay down side by side, his gentle yet strong arms holding her close as sleep overcame them.


End file.
